Never Have I Ever
by twinklestar13
Summary: When the adults are away, the young ones will play.


Ages of Everybody:

Jubes, Kitty, Kurt, Lorna and Alex - 20

Rouge and Bobby - 21

Piotr - 22

Jean and Betsy - 23

* * *

"Come on Rouge, it'll be more fun if you play." Jubes begged, dragging Rouge behind her to the rec room.

"Damnit Jubes, ya coulda least let meh get ma pop corn." Rouge replied, dropping onto a bean bag by the alcohol covered coffee table. "What are we playing anyway?"

"Never have I ever." Jubes grin wickidly.

"And that is?" Rouge asked.

"We go round in a circle and everyone has to say something they've never done and if you've done it you drink." Jubes explained.

"And we're playing this why?" Rouge asked looking at the gathered people. Bobby was sitting on the sofa beside Alex, Lorna was curled up on one of the easy chairs, Piotr sitting in the other. Kitty, Jubes and Jean were on the second sofa, Kurt was next to Rouge on the other bean bag and Betsy was leaning on the sofa by Alex.

"Cos it's fun Luv. So relax and have a laugh." Betsy told Rouge.

"Thank God Remy's not here." Rouge muttered. "Whose starting?"

"I'll go, seeing as it was my idea." Jubes said. "Never have I ever skinny dipped."

Rouge drank along with Betsy. When she looked up to she people staring at her, she just looked back.

"Ah grew up in Mississippi, it was practically normal." She said.

"Kitty your turn." Bobby said.

"Okay, never have I ever used a door to leave a room." Kitty said with a smug smile as everyone else bar Kurt drank.

"Um, my turn, never have I ever smoked?" Kurt said. Betsy, Rouge, Alex, Jubes and Lorna all drank.

"What, ya'll never tried it?" Rouge asked, staring at everyone who hadn't drank. Shaking her head she tried to think of one something innocent that she hadn't done.

"Neva have Ah eva gotten caught sneaking in ta tah mansion." She said and then laughed when everybody drank.

"How have you not been caught sneaking in by Logan?" Alex asked shocked.

"Cos Ah'm that good, plus Ah'm normally sneaking in with him." Rouge said, still laughing.

"My shot, never have I ever had a fake ID." Bobby said, Rouge, Betsy and Alex all drank.

"Ok, like, Rouge and Alex I expected but you Bets?" Kitty asked.

"What I came here when I was nineteen, the legal drinking age in England is eighteen Luv. No way was I waiting another two years to drink when I'd already been drinking for a year." Betsy explained, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Alex your shot Luv."

"Never have I ever worn a bikini." Alex said and watched as all the girl's drank.

Betsy smirked at the boys, "Never have I ever carried a condom in my wallet." Bobby, Kurt and Alex all drank.

"I guess that it's my turn now." Piotr said, "Never have I ever got drunk." Everybody drank.

"Never have I ever got poison ivy in an awkward to explain place." Lorna said, Alex, Jean and Kitty all drank.

"Where?" Lorna asked gleefully.

"My boys and hands." Alex said, "We were out and I got it on my hands, I then went to the toilet, not knowing, and got it on my boys."

"My back and thighs." Jean said.

"Same." Kitty added.

"I think Alex got the worst of that situation." Bobby said, wincing at the thought of poison ivy on his boys.

"Let's see, never have I ever stolen a car." Jean said, Alex shook his head and took another drink.

"Do motorbikes count?" Rouge asked, Jean nodded and she took a drink. "Jubes ya shot."

"Hmm, time to make this game a bit more interesting." Jubes mused, "Never have I ever had sex on the beach." After looking at all the shocked faces Jubes widens her eyes in innocence. "I meant the drink guys. God I don't know what you were all thinking."

"Sure ya don't sugah." Rouge snorted, taking a drink along with Betsy and Kitty.

"My shot, never have I ever played strip poker." Kitty said and laughed when Rouge, Betsy, Lorna and Jubes all drank. "Kurt your shot."

"Never have I ever gotten a tattoo." Kurt said. Rouge, Betsy, Alex and Lorna all drank.

"You've got one Rouge, like, where?" Kitty asked curiously.

"Somewhere ya'll never see it Kit." Rouge replied, her accent dripping off every word and her smile as sweet as sugar. "Mah shot anyway. Neva have Ah eva gone south of the border." Rouge smiled as everyone looked at her, Betsy quirked an eyebrow in silent question. "Take that one howeva ya want ta, though Ah did mean it innocently." Rouge smirked as everybody bar Piotr drank.

"That's really bad Rouge, I never knew you had it in you." Bobby said, laughing. "Now lets see, never have I ever gone to class drunk." Rouge, Alex, Kitty and Jubes all drank.

"Never have I ever used powers when I've had sex." Alex said. Bobby, Rouge, Jean and Piotr all drank.

"You've used your powers Rouge?" Jean asked shocked.

"No, but Alex said powers, Ah have used others." Rouge said smiling widely.

"Let's move on as I for one don't want to know what you get up to behind closed doors Luv." Betsy said laughing slightly.

"Spoilsport." Bobby muttered, lightly glaring at Betsy.

"My shot anyway Luv." Betsy said, ignoring the look Bobby was giving her. "Never have I ever had to help a guy unhook my bra." Jean and Kitty both drank, making everybody else crack up laughing.

"Um, never have I ever been caught in a hard to explain situation by an adult." Piotr said after everyone had calmed down. Bobby, Alex, Kurt, Jubes and Rouge all drank, with Rouge muttering "Damn Swamp Rat." under her breath.

"Hmmm, never have I ever had sex with a human." Lorna said, smiling as Kurt, Alex and Betsy all drank.

"Petey I think you need to play catch up," Jean said, smiling deviously. "So never have I ever been able to paint well." Piotr and Rouge both drank.

"Oh my shot. Never have I ever given someone a fake number." Jubes said, earning a snort from Rouge and making Kitty, Betsy, Lorna, Jean and Alex all drink.

"Ya have ta drink for that one Jubes, Ah know for a fact ya've given a fake number to guys." Rouge said.

"No, I've given them my old number, there is a difference." Jubes stated with a straight-face.

"Fahne." Rouge relented. "Kit ya shot."

"Ok, like, never have I ever done jelly shots." Kitty said, Jubes and Bobby both drank.

"My turn, never have I ever had tequila." Kurt said smiling widely as everyone took a drink.

"Mah turn." Rouge said, a sweet as sugar smile appearing on her face. "Neva have Ah eva hidden a porn rag in mah room." Among some mutters and thrown glares Bobby, Alex, Kurt and Jubes all drank.

"Never have I ever done it in a plane." Bobby said, smiling as Rouge and Betsy both drank.

"Never have I ever done twenty-one shots on my twenty-first birthday." Alex said.

"You haven't even turned twenty-one yet." Jean said.

"So." Alex replied, smiling at the ingenuity of his go and the fact that Betsy, Bobby and Rouge all drank.

"Never have I ever gone joy riding in an X-Man vehicle." Betsy said, knowing full well most of the younger ones had at some point. Jubes, Kurt, Alex, Kitty and Bobby all drank, groaning that they were still being punished for doing it even now.

"Never have I ever been given flowers." Piotr said all the girls drank as well as Alex. At the inquistive looks he shrugged his shoulders and said "We were six and she gave me some wildflowers."

"That's, like, so cute." Kitty gushed, causing Alex's cheeks to heat up.

"As much fun as this game looks I think it's time to finish it and head to bed." The Professor's voice sounded from the doorway.

"Um how long have you been back Professor?" Jean asked, nervous about how much was overheard.

"I've just got back, and I know the other's will be in shortly so you may want to make certain things disappear before Logan comes in." The Professor said, nodding his head towards the half-empty bottles of alcohol in front of the group. "Goodnight everybody."

"Damn, Ah forgot Logan was coming back tanight. He's gonna kill us." Rouge groaned, letting her head fall onto her knees.

"Then we just need to get rid of everything before he comes in then Luv." Betsy said, gathering up some of the bottles and heading towards the kitchen.

"You're right, everybody grab something and bring it to the kitchen quickly." Jean said, grabbing some glasses and following Betsy to the kitchen. Everybody else grabbed bottles or cups and followed after Jean and Betsy. They quickly tidied up the kitchen and Kitty and Jubes sorted out the rec room. Just as they finished, they heard the sound of a motorbike engine being revved.

"Logan" Rouge breathed before running to the front of the mansion and flying out of the mansion and into a hug from the Wolverine himself.

"Miss me Stripes." Logan asked, chuckling slightly.

"Maybeh." Rouge smiled at him.

"Come on I'll tell ya what I've been up to, then you can tell me why you've been drinking." Logan said, still chuckling but this time at the growl that escaped Rouge.

* * *

Final drinks tally:

Jubes - 12

Kitty - 11

Kurt - 7

Rouge - 16

Bobby - 11

Alex - 16

Betsy - 15

Piotr - 5

Lorna - 10

Jean - 10

And before any comments come in, **NO** they weren't doing shots.


End file.
